UNSPOKEN FEELINGS (DEUTSCH)
by tobitj
Summary: Kensi und Deeks haben nach einem chaotischen Nachmittag am Abend ihre Gefühle zu bereden und sprechen schließlich das aus, worauf beide fast zwei Jahre gewartet haben. Spielt irgendwann in der dritten Staffel. DENSI.


**UNSPOKEN FEELINGS**

Kensi saß auf der Couch in ihrem unaufgeräumten Wohnzimmer. Im Fernseher lief 'Topmodel', sie hatte das Licht gedämmt, auf dem Couchtisch stand eine Flasche Bier neben einer Taschentuchbox. Und auf der Couch saß Kensi. Gekleidet in eine ihrer weiten Jogginghosen und einem grauen Hoodie. Die dunklen Haare trug sie offen, Tränen hatten ihr Make Up zerlaufen lassen, ihre Hände umklammerten ein schon halb durchgeweichtes Taschentuch, ein Dutzend weitere lagen neben ihr. Die Agentin spürte, wie ihr wieder die Tränen kamen, sie musste erneut schluchzen. Sie musste wieder an den Nachmittag denken.

Sie und Deeks folgten einer Spur und wollten einen Zeugen, der in einem Schwimmbad arbeitete, befragen. Die Fahrt in Kenis silbernen Cadillac verlief wie immer. Die beiden unterhielten sich zunächst über alles mögliche, bis Deeks wie immer eine unpassende Bemerkung losließ und damit eine kleine Diskussion auslöste. Schließlich kamen die beiden jedoch an der Schwimmhalle an und gingen auf die große, milchgläserne Doppeltür zu. Kaum hatten sie sie geöffnet, stockte den beiden der Atem. Mehrere Palmen und Bänke waren umgeworfen worden, Handtücher lagen verstreut auf dem Boden herum und eine Blutspur führte von dem Chaos weg. Gleichzeitig griffen die beiden nach ihren Waffen und Deeks gab seiner Partnerin mit der Hand ein Zeichen, dass er dem Gang folgen würde. Kensi nickte und ging langsam die Stufen einer Treppe herunter. Jeder einzelne Muskel in ihrem Körper war angespannt, sie ging in geduckter Haltung den Gang entlang, der schließlich zu einer grauen Tür führte. Mit einem einzigen Fußtritt öffnete die Bundesagentin diese und betrat einen weiß gekachelten, kleinen Raum, in dessen Mitte ein mittelgroßes Schwimmbecken eingelassen war, welches vermutlich für Aquajogging oder ähnliche Wassersportarten gedacht war. Hinter ihr klapperte es. Sofort drehte sie sich um, packte ihre Waffe fester, ging seitlich durch den Raum. Wieder klapperte es, dieses Mal kam das Geräusch aus einer anderen Ecke. Doch als sie sich umdrehte, packte ein schwarz gekleideter Mann ihren Arm und drehte ihn weg. Ihr Finger lag um den Abzug und als ihr Arm herumgewirbelt wurde, gab sie einen Schuss ab, welcher in die blaue Wand rechts von ihr einschlug. Der Mann warf Kensi zu Boden und schlug ihr ihre Waffe aus der Hand, welche über die Fliesen schlitterte. Er packte sie und warf sie in in das mit eiskaltem Wasser gefüllte Becken, hielt sie jedoch weiterhin fest, drückte sie unter Wasser. Plötzlich hallten zwei Schüsse von den Wänden wieder und der Mann ließ die brünette Agentin los, wodurch sie tiefer in das Wasser sank. Deeks steckte seine Waffe in den Hosenbund, sprintete zu dem Becken und sprang hinein, tauchte in das eiskalte Wasser, packte Kensi mit seinen großen Armen und schwamm mit ihr zum Beckenrand, wo er sie behutsam auf den Boden legte und danach aus dem Becken kletterte und sich neben seine Partnerin kniete. Ihre hautenge Jeans und ihr schwarzes Hemd klebten aufgrund des Wassers eng an ihrem Körper, zeichneten alles unter dem Stoff ab, doch Deeks ignorierte den Anblick. Seiner Aufmerksamkeit galt das Blut, das zwar mittlerweile wieder langsam aber immer noch stetig, aus ihrer Nase kam und das Zittern, das von Kensis Körper ausging. Schnell zog er seine Jacke aus und legte sie um Kensi, damit sie nicht erfror. Schnell entschied er, dass dies womöglich nicht ausreichen würde, also legte er sich neben Kensi und nahm sie in die Arme, drückte sie an sich, wärmte sie mit seinem Körper. Langsam kam sie wieder zu sich, blinzelte ihn an, lächelte ihn an und flüsterte „Danke.". Er strich ihr behutsam durch das Haar, fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand über ihre Wange. Langsam näherte sich sein Mund ihren Lippen und Kensi öffnete ihre leicht, warte auf den Kuss, spürte den Hunger, das Verlangen nach seinen Lippen, die sich auf ihre legten. Gerade als ihre Münder nur noch ein paar Millimeter entfernt waren, klingelte Deeks Handy. Beide blickten einander enttäuscht an. Wieso musste immer irgendetwas dazwischen kommen, wenn sie ihre kleinen Momente ausleben wollten, an ihrem 'Ding' arbeiten wollten?

Kensis Handy vibrierte auf dem Couchtisch und die Agentin griff danach. Ihr Herz blieb stehen, als sie die Nachricht las, die auf dem Display erschienen war. _'Kann ich mit dir reden? Es wäre dringend. Darf ich vorbeikommen?Deeks' _Schnell tippte sie ihm eine Antwort, in der sie ihm erlaubte, sie zu besuchen. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass sich die beiden weit nach Dienstschluss bei ihr trafen und bis weit nach Mitternacht Topmodel schauten, Burger aßen, Bier tranken und über alles mögliche redeten. Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Sie wusste genau, weswegen er kommen wollte, worüber er reden wollte. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, dann klopfte es an ihrer Türe. Kensi erhob sich aus ihrem Schneidersitz und ging zur Tür, schaute kurz durch eines der eingelassenen Fenster, wer ihr Besucher war, doch eigentlich wusste sie ja schon, dass es Deeks war. Sie öffnete ihm und ihr Herz setze wieder aus, als sie ihn sah. Er sah zwar wegen seiner Haare immer komisch aus, aber sonst war er in ihren Augen einfach perfekt.

„Du bist wunderschön", flüsterten beide gleichzeitig, nur um gleich danach den anderen verlegen anzugucken. Deeks schmunzelte.

„Du bist wunderschön", wiederholte der blonde Detective.

„Auch in Jogginghose und Hoddie und so?", fragte sie leicht bedrückt.

„Vor allem in Jogginghose und Hoddie", antwortete er und zauberte ihr damit ein Lächelns ins Gesicht.

„Komm rein", sagte Kensi und trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihren Partner hereinzulassen.

Er setze sich ohne zu fragen auf die Couch, griff nach der Fernbedienung, schaltete den Fernseher aus, räumte die Taschentücher weg und deutete Kensi, sich neben ihn zu setzen. Zögernd setze sie sich ein Stück neben ihn, doch Deeks nahm sie erneut in den Arm, legte sie zu sich, platzierte ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust. Wie am Nachmittag strich er ihr durchs Haar.

„Wieso hast du geweint, Prinzessin?" , fragte er sie nach einer Weile.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau", antwortete Kensi leise.

Er drückte sie fester an sich, umschlang sie mit beiden Armen, küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Seine Lippen brannten wie Feuer auf ihrer Haut, sie war wie elektrisiert. Normalerweise hätte sie ihm für so etwas gegen den Arm geboxt, jedoch nicht an diesem Abend. Sie fühlte sich in seinen Armen sicher, geborgen, der einzige Platz an dem sie sein wollte, den einzigen Platz den sie brauchte.

„Wie lange willst du noch so tun, als wäre nichts? Wie lange willst du noch alles was passiert, ignorieren?", fragte er sie leise nach einigen Minuten.

„Ich weiß es nicht Deeks", sagte Kensi und begann erneut zu schluchzen.

Deeks fuhr mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange, wischte die einzelne Träne, die über ihre Backe kullerte, weg, strich ihr noch einige Male über ihre Haut.

„Was willst du eigentlich Deeks?", fragte sie ihn und bereute die Frage gleich wieder, da sie anders klang, als sie es meinte.

„Dich. Du bist alles, was ich will", entgegnete Deeks sanft, drehte dabei ihren Kopf, sodass er ihr in die Augen schauen konnte und nährte sich mit seinem Gesicht langsam ihrem. Zögernd berührten sich ihre Lippen, zärtlich küssten sie sich. Und dieses Mal gab es keinen Anruf, keine Nachricht, der sie unterbrach, nichts, was die beiden störte, davon abhielt, sich zu küssen. Kensi lächelte in den Kuss hinein. Es war, als würden all die Gefühle, die die beiden seit zwei Jahren für einander hegten in diesem einen Kuss zusammenkommen, es war, als würde all das Verlangen nun in diesem einen Moment explodieren, es war, als würde die Welt um sie herum aufhören, sich zu drehen, die Zeit stillstehen, es war, als gäbe es im Moment nur sie und ihn und diesen Kuss. Zwei Jahre hatte sie auf diesen Kuss warten müssen, es war das einzige, das sie sich je gewünscht hatte. Als sie sich von einander lösten, weil sie beide Luft brauchten, küsste Kensi Deeks noch einmal kurz. Sie kuschelte sich wieder in seine Arme und schaute ihn mit ihren haselnussbraunen Augen an.

„Ich liebe dich Kensi. Du bist die einzige Person, die ich in meinem Leben brauche, immer wollte", sagte Deeks bevor er seinen Mund erneut für einen langen Kuss auf ihren legte.


End file.
